Without You
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: Inspired by the events from chapter 337 where future Lucy is reunited with the rest of the guild. Levy is alone, tired, in pain. Plagued by the memory she wishes she can forget. The one moment in the past that took away someone who was very precious to her. Living on with the constant guilt that slowly eats away at her until one day a second chance to change the past arises.


**Crimzon: I desperatly needed a break from all of my other fics so I decided to type up a quick one-shot. I got this idea from the end of Chapter 337 when Lucy was reunited with everyone in the afterlife. This is my take on what's happening with Future Levy. Um, the italics are flashbacks and song lyrics. I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference lol. And this is indeed a song-fic so I highly recommend you listen to it while reading. Without You by Ashes Remain._  
_**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG BY ASHES REMAIN. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

_**~Without You~**_

_"Levy, you need to get the hell out of here!" Gajeel shouted as he dodged an attack from one of the robot-like dragons. _

_"No! I can't leave you to fight them alone!" She argued. Levy ran forward and stumbled, bumping into Gajeel. "There's too many of them," her voice shook with every word. Sensing an attack from behind, Gajeel picked up Levy in his arms and jumped, landing on the roof a nearby building. He didn't even have a chance to take a breath as another laser was shot at the building, causing it to implode. Gajeel cursed under his breath and threw Levy onto the neighboring building before falling into the pile of brick and wood. _

_"Gajeel!" Levy gasped as she peered over the edge. She saw him burst through the rubble and punch at a Dragon Spawn that was closing in on him. The small Dragon was sent flying into the cobblestone street. _

_"I can't protect you and fight these guys at the same time! You need ru - - LOOK OUT!"_

_Levy only had time to register the look of fear in his eyes when she suddenly felt something heavy hit her in the back. Next thing she knew, she was falling. She felt something sharp latch onto her right arm, shredding her flesh. All she could do was cry out in agony. Gajeel dashed towards the falling girl and jumped to catch her, knocking away the Dragon Spawn in the process. Then, without stopping his momentum, he ran with the wounded Levy in his arms._

_"Hang in there, shrimp."_

* * *

_Underneath the cold November sky,_

_I'll wait for you._

_As the pages of my life roll by,_

_I'll wait for you._

* * *

Years passed since that day. It was on that day that I lost two things: my right arm and someone who was really precious to me. An event that happened so long ago remained raw in my memory. It would replay in my nightmares every night. The dull pain from whatever was left of my arm was another harsh reminder. I reached over and grasped on to the small stump just below my shoulder. I could still feel them. Those dagger like fangs sinking into my flesh, ripping and tearing away at the muscle and bone. I couldn't think of anything except for the pain. I could vaguely remember hearing Gajeel yelling my name, but I had lost consciousness.

_"G-Ga-jeel," Levy cried. It was quiet and dark now. All she could see was Gajeel's chest as he carried her close to him. "Ga-" she tried calling out his name again, but her voice failed her._

_"Shh," was all she heard from him before blacking out again. _

_Gajeel managed to escape the burning city, trying to find a safe place to hide Levy. He had found a cave in the nearby forest. Once he saw it was safe, he threw off his cloak and set her down on it. Gajeel turned to look at her arm and was taken aback at how severe the injury was. It was completely mangled, practically chewed off._

_"H-Hu-rts," Levy choked out. Gajeel looked at her with sorrowful eyes. He had to do something before she bled out. He couldn't go and get help. There was no one that could. "Ga-jeel."  
_

_"Shh, stop talking," he whispered as he brushed back her blue hair. He came to a decision then as he grabbed onto his scarf and pulled it off. He wrapped it tightly just below her shoulder. He then tore off part of his shirt then rolled it up._

_"Levy, bite down on this," he reached over and set the cloth in her mouth. She didn't hesitate as she bit down with all her might, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, shrimp." He smiled sadly as she lost consciousness again.  
_

* * *

_I'm so desperate just to see your face._

_Meet me in this broken place._

* * *

I threw on the ragged cloak and pulled up the hood. I walked out from the safety of my small shelter and into the what was left of the world. There was a heaviness in the air, as if it was trying to choke the life out of you. Ash rained down from the blood-red sky - - never ending. The earth was scorched and left to rot. There was no saving it . . . no hope.

I suddenly felt tired. I looked down and sat on a rock, trying to catch my breath. I looked up into the sky, letting the slight wind brush back my hair. I could almost feel the warmth of Gajeel's hand whenever he'd pat me on the head. I chuckled st the memory of him making some joke about my short stature came into my mind.

The sudden sharp pain in my shoulder brought me out of my memories. I hissed and grasped onto it out of reflex. Soon, the pain faded and I regained my composure.

"I should go visit him," I mumbled to myself as I started making my way to that cave.

* * *

_Hold me now, I need to feel you._

_Show me how, to make it new again._

_There's no one I can run to,  
_

_and nothing I can ever do._

_I'm nowhere if I'm here, without you._

* * *

_Levy awoke, disoriented and in pain. She groaned, trying to sit up only to feel a hand push down on her good shoulder.  
_

_"Try to rest a while longer," whispered Gajeel. He sat with his back to her, facing the mouth of the cave. Levy couldn't say anything, she felt too tired and didn't want to bother trying to find her voice. "I'm sorry," she heard him mutter. Levy was confused by his statement. What is he apologizing about?_

_"You feel any pain?" he asked. That's when it hit her. She reached over with her left hand and felt around at her bandaged shoulder. There was just that, her shoulder. Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered the Dragon Spawn that had attacked her. Gajeel reached over and held her hand tightly, not once saying a word. _

_Levy cried, but not because she was upset from losing an arm. She was upset that she would hold Gajeel back even more. She peered up at him and noticed the multiple cuts and bruises. He didn't have those before. _

_Minutes passed and the two remained silent. It was so quiet outside, even the birds weren't chirping.  
_

_"Thank you," murmured Levy as she drifted in and out of sleep. The loss of blood has left her weaker than she had expected. Gajeel seemed startled at her sudden comment._

_"You realize that I had to cut off your arm, right?" he stated, sounding more hurtful than he had intended. Levy looked into his eye. He expected to see her hurt or something, but instead, she smiled._

_"Prolonging any treatment wasn't going to save my arm, you know that. You made the right choice, Gajeel." She sat up, using Gajeel's arm as support. "That's why I'm thanking you." Gajeel was surprised and was going to say something when he suddenly felt a familiar vibe. The kind that always warned him of danger. Without making a sound, he brought up his index finger to his lips, signaling to Levy to stay quiet. He then stood over her and brought her to her feet. The pain then kicked in and Levy's knees buckled, but Gajeel's hold on her kept her from falling. He then reached down and grabbed his cloak then draped it over Levy. _

_Gajeel lead her deeper into the cave, hoping to find a way out. Levy was having a hard time keeping up with Gajeel's pace. She was fatigued, nauseated, and the pain started to become unbearable. Gajeel could smell the Dragon Spawn get closer as they entered the cave. Realizing they needed to get out of there, he picked up Levy and started a mad dash deeper into the cave. The familiar scent of fresh air hit him and he smiled at the thought that they were going to make it._

_A laser was shot from one of the Dragons at Gajeel, grazing his left leg. He gasped in pain and fell, dropping Levy. She rolled just a few feet away from him, barely out of his reach. He shot a look down at his leg and noticed the blood gushing out. He realized something in that moment. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the scent when he found it. Not even ten feet from them was a long crevice. It didn't seem deep. In fact, it seemed to lead down into a deeper part of the cave which then leads to the outside. Gajeel cracked a smile._

_"Levy, over here," he said as he crawled over to her. Using each other for strength, they limped over to the crevice. Through blurry eyes, Levy realized something about this escape that carved fear into her heart. There was no way for Gajeel to fit through. In her moment of confusion, Gajeel grabbed her by the cloak and lifted her off the ground. "Alright Shrimp, in you go." He smiled as he lowered her into the crevice._

_"No, Gajeel! What are you doing?!" she gasped. He didn't say anything, only smiled. She could see a group of the Dragon Spawn make their way closer, one of which was preparing to fire another laser. "Gajeel!" She screamed his name right as the laser shot through his gut. In that fleeting moment, Gajeel let go of Levy's cloak and she fell into the dark shadows of the crevice. That whole time, the image of his smile was all she could see._

* * *

_Even if you take it all away,_

_I'll wait for you._

_Even when the light begins to fade,_

_I'll wait for you._

* * *

I duck behind random piles of trash, trying to hide from any stray Dragon Spawn that wanders around. As the years go by, I can feel my magic start to fade away. I try not to use it. If anything, I'm saving it, storing it up should the occasion call for it. The magic in this world was dying.

The wind grew harsher as I got closer to the cave. I reached out and clung to my cloak, fearing it'll fly away. Through all of the sand and ash that obscured my vision, I saw it. The cave.

* * *

_I'm so desperate, calling out your name._

_Meet me in this broken place. _

* * *

I stand inside the cave, right by the entrance. It's there that I knelt down in front of a small marker with an engraving.

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Forever a Nakama of Fairy Tail_

Tears stung at my eyes as I brushed my fingers against it. His smile flashed into my mind again and it was almost as if I could hear that silly laugh of his. It's then that the realization that I was alone fully sank in. I bowed down lower into the dirt, crying, letting all my sorrows pour out.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but it was when I had that feeling of being watched that I felt myself stand up and turn around, ready to defend myself. The person I saw before me startled me. This was something that I wasn't expecting.

"L-Lu-chan?" I stuttered. She smiled sadly as she walked over and hugged me. "H-How? I-I thought you w-were . . ." I trailed off as she pulled away.

"I found a way to reverse all of this," she stated.

It's then that she explained to me how she needed to get to the gate that had unleashed the Dragons. The Eclipse Cannon.

"I've stored enough of my magic in order to open it and I need to do it today. It'll be my only chance."

I didn't hesitate with my response. I was willing to risk anything to get things back to the way they were. I looked over at the marker and smiled. _'I'll see you soon, Gajeel.'_

With that final thing said, we both made our way to the Eclipse Cannon.

* * *

_Hold me now, I need to feel you._

_Show me how, to make it new again._

_There's no one I can run to,_

_And nothing I could ever do._

_I'm nowhere if I'm here~_

* * *

Only a few hours passed and we arrived at a small hill that overlooked the Eclipse Cannon, but there was one problem. A horde of Dragon Spawn were separating us from our goal. Why didn't this surprise me? I smiled then closed my eyes.

"I didn't think there'd be so many," Lucy stated. "Levy, let's go around, maybe we can - -" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Lu-chan, go find a place to hide then run for the Eclipse Cannon when you see an opening."

"Levy, you don't mean to . . ." she trailed off.

"You said only one person would be able to travel through at a time . . . it'd be better for you to go and warn our past selves." I smiled. She looked down, hiding her falling tears. She muttered her goodbye then ran for a hiding spot. I smiled after her. "Thank you, Lu-chan. Please save this world."

I walked further up the hill and inhaled deeply, letting the cool air rush through me. I looked down at the many Dragon Spawn walking around and I felt the anger start to spark a fire in me. As Natsu would say at a moment like this, "I'm all fired up."

I extended my arm with my index and middle finger being the only ones outstretched. Lifting my arm up into the sky the bringing it down in an arch motion, I prepared for my final fight.

"Solid Script: Oil!" I shouted as I swiped my arm across the ground. The word Oil appeared on the ground then spread out and flowed down the hill, making its way towards the Dragon Spawn. That's when they all turned to look at me. Using the same motion as before, I yelled out my next attack.

"Solid Script: Fire!" The flames skipped across the ground and hit the oil, causing a raging inferno to rise. from where I stood, it looked like a see of fire. Just when I think I had them on the ropes, I see them walking out of the sea of fire, unscathed. They walked towards me, forming a circle around me. My smile widened as i pulled at the strings that kept my cloak from flying away. I held the cloth up to my face, feeling comfort in it's warmth. All these years I've spent alone, I would read. Any book that I could find, I would find solace in it. One in particular was about magic. Solid Script magic. I didn't realize this before, but it had to do with my imagination. In that time, I created something extraordinary using a magic that seemed so simple. This is what I was storing my magic for.

"Thank you for your strength, Gajeel," I whispered into the cloak as I loosened my grip, letting the wind carry it away.

* * *

_I'm tired of running_

_and wrestling with these Angels._

_I lay down my life_

_and I surrender_

* * *

"Solid Script Ultimate Technique!" I shouted as a circle of magic appeared around my feet, the air around me forming a vortex fueled with magic. "Beast Mimicry: Iron Dragon!" The sudden release of magic caused a static like pressure in the air around me, causing the small Dragons to fall back a little. I looked down at my arm and was slightly startled at what had replaced my skin. Scales made of iron covered me entirely, much like Gajeel's ability. I chuckled slightly, thinking about what he's reaction would've been had he been here to witness it. I took a step forward, feeling the familiar static from my magic skip across my arm and down my back.

"It's time I repay you all for the damage you've cause," I spoke to the Dragon Spawn, already aware of the fact that they couldn't understand me. I dashed forward and stretched out my arm, clawing at one of the Dragons. They tumbled over and I noticed the large gashes running along its side. I jumped up into the air and extended my arm.

"Beast Mimicry: Iron Dragon's roar!" A magic circle formed around my hand as a large burst of magic shot out and attacked a row of Dragon Spawn. I noticed one jump up at me. Without even thinking, I ducked and ran my claws along its underside. As I floated back to the ground, I looked around and noticed Lucy already at the gate.

"Good luck, Lu-chan."

* * *

_Hold me now, I need to feel you._

_Show me how, to make it new again._

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I can ever do._

* * *

This ability was only temporary and I felt it quickly draining. I ran down and took down two more, but that left me wide open as one shot a laser from behind and hit me square in the back. Because of the iron scales, it didn't injure me directly, but it had enough force to break the scales. I was feeling the fatigue catch up with me as I dodged another attack. The pain in my shoulder started acting up again as one of them threw itself at me. I fell over and I suddenly couldn't move.

* * *

_Hold me now, I need to feel you._

_Show me how, to make it new again._

_There's no one I could run to, and nothing I could ever do._

* * *

The magic wore off. As powerful as it was, I couldn't use it properly. But it was enough. Lucy made it to the gate. I smiled as the pain in my shoulder started to become numb. My vision was getting blurry and I could barely make out the clawed feet of the Dragon Spawn that inched closer to me. With one final breath, I closed my eyes. I could finally sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

_I'm nowhere if I'm here, without you._

* * *

It was quiet, peaceful. How long has it been since I've felt this calm?

I opened my eyes and found myself in a golden meadow. There was nothing around me, no Dragon Spawn, no destruction, nothing. Where was I? I stood up, using my arms for support. The it dawned on me. I looked down and saw that my arm was back, as if I never lost it. What was going on?

"Hey, shrimp. Good job down there," that voice caused a sudden wave of tears to fall as I turned and saw his silhouette standing there with a hand stretch out to me. "Gihee."

"Gajeel . . ." Tears blurred my vision as I took his hand.

"Come on, squirt. The others are waiting." He gave me a toothy smile as he lead me down the field. It didn't take me long to finally see the rest of my nakama waiting for me.

"By the way, who gave you permission to copy my moves, smallfry?" he questioned, sounding more happy than annoyed. I looked up at him and smiled. I was home with my nakama.

I wasn't alone anymore.

**_~End~_**

**Crimzon: -sniff, sniff-  
**

**Gajeel: What the fuck? Are you crying?**

**Crimzon: No!**

**Levy: She's crying.**

**Crimzon: . . . Shut-up! Don't judge meh!**

**Levy: Well, as you can see, she's a little too emotional to finish so I'll do it for her. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT HER OTHER FAIRY TAIL FICS!**

**Crimzon: -sudden burst of energy- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Gajeel: You need to calm down.**

**Levy: Maybe a nap?**

**Crimzon: Good Idea! -falls over, asleep-**

**Gajeel: . . . . **

**Levy: Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
